


You've Got This

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [29]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: And teasing, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Lots of massages and communication, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: Tonight's the night when you finally lose your virginity to Roger! Will it go according to plan?





	You've Got This

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on my Queen tumblr (mypassionfortrash); thanks for reading, folks!

Puffing out your cheeks, you leaned against the sink and looked into the steamed-up mirror. “You can do this. You’ve got this. Be cool,” you muttered at your reflection as nerves coiled around your insides. “You can do this.”  
You were certain your legs might have failed you if the walk from the bathroom into the bedroom had been longer; your hands balled up into fists around the neckline of a white, fuzzy bathrobe that smelled just like Roger.  
“You ready?” Roger asked, sitting upright in his underwear. His heavy-lidded eyes seemed tired - a pleasant, dazed shade of exhausted. It made you question how long you spent in the shower, psyching yourself up for this.   
You perched on the edge of the bed, out of Roger’s reach. Smiling a small smile, you sighed, “I think so.” Then, you shut your eyes, feeling the bed dip behind you as Roger closed in. The hair around your shoulders was swept aside, creating space for Roger to press dainty kisses to your neck.   
“You’re nervous,” he hummed, clawing down your bathrobe; exposing more skin to his touch.  
“No shit.”  
“Here, let me help you get comfortable,” Roger suggested, patting the bed.  
You turned around to face him, wondering what exactly he had in mind. Skimming your fingers over the collar of the robe, you managed to rasp out a timid: “should I keep this on or…?”  
“I mean,” Roger shrugged, “it’s gonna come off either way, isn’t it?”  
It earned a laugh from you but deep down, your worries continued to rage.   
His gaze was intent as you loosened the tie and slid the robe down your shoulders. You couldn’t bear to look at him. Doubt, nerves and a hint of shame flowed over your chest as the chill in the room lapped at your body.  
Roger patted the bed again.  
Not wanting to waste another second, you covered yourself up as much as your arms would allow and crawled back on to the bed, lounging on your stomach in front of Roger.  
“You ready?” he asked, giving your side a cursory stroke.  
“Go for it,” you said, muffling your face in the fluffy duvet. You waited face down for it to happen. The bed rose and fell around you as Roger went about his business, coming to rest even closer to you than before; then came the snap of a bottle opening. The sharp nip of something on your back made you recoil. “Fuck! That’s freezing.”  
“Sorry,” Roger chuckled as he began to massage circles across your shoulder blades. “Should probably have warmed that up beforehand.”  
The shock didn’t last long, though. The sense of allowing your mind to go blank as Roger kneaded the tension from your body was nothing short of exhilarating.  
Then he worked his way towards the small of your back.  
You always complained about that. Being parked behind a desk all day - every day - tended to wreak havoc didn’t help matters. But Roger’s hands were glorious; dextrously driving his knuckles along your muscles, banishing all your pains and twinges. You couldn’t help but moan into the back of your arm in delight.  
“I think someone likes that.”  
“I love it,” you purred, noticing another sort of tension mounting inside you as Roger’s hands roamed.  
“What about this?” he asked, spending a fleeting second around your waist, before pressing his fingers into your bottom.  
“Yes,” you answered in a coy tone, biting down on your lip. Now things were becoming interesting. Intuitively, your thighs spread further apart in the hopes that he’d notice that his efforts were appreciated. After all, despite your initial nerves, you were fast growing restless.  
No such luck, though. Roger’s fingertips glid across the backs of your thighs. Up and down, over and over, in pleasing, firm movements that hammered home how much you craved him.  
Your hips swayed from side to side, begging him to delve between your thighs. Something that might make a start on relieving the ache in your core. You could hear him laugh smugly to himself.   
Then he totally ignored your hints. He returned to your waist.   
You uttered the pettiest whine you could summon to voice your disdain.  
“Oh, you don’t like that?” Roger asked.  
“Lower.”  
“You’re the boss.”  
His hands left your back for a moment, and then you sensed him shift around you; he was straddling your legs now. His grasp returned to your bum, grabbing it and making your skin pale under his touch; nothing like the soft massaging motions before. There was something about his presence behind you that told you he too was tired of all this teasing and that he really needed to let loose on you. His hands strayed to your thighs again. This time he devoted more attention to the sensitive inner flesh, gently ghosting his fingers over it. “Have I ever told you how much I love your legs?” Roger mused.  
“No?” you replied, attempting to part them as much as you could for him.  
“So soft. The kind of thighs you just want to squeeze, Or maybe…” he began, moving down the bed, “bury your face between for a little while.” His hands came to rest on your cheeks, spreading them apart ever so slightly.  
You could sense his breath desperately close to where you wanted him, but so far away. You arched your hips into him, closing the gap until his tongue lapped the length of your pussy. All those nerves, all those worries, just melted away while his tongue worked over your lips; ravenously tugging them into his mouth, pulling at them, sucking at them while he groaned against you. It felt far more intimate than you imagined it would. But now was no time to get hung up on it - he had wound you so tight, taunted you so much that you just couldn’t abandon it. Soon, your hips rolled with his mouth, squirming against his hands and the vice-like grip they had on them. “I want to see you,” you demanded into the duvet.  
His hands fell to your sides, but his mouth stayed put. A subtle cue for your to manoeuvre on to your back; no easy feat and very undignified. In the back of your mind, the seeds of worry grew again; the thought of him seeing you from his angle wasn’t pretty. You scrunched your eyes closed, allowing Roger to carry on. Only to open one of them again when you realised he had decided to take a break. You glanced down.  
“Are you enjoying this?” he asked, seeming concerned.  
“I love it,” you sighed, trying your best to appear convincing.  
Roger shuffled up the bed again, his face so close you could catch your scent on him as he loomed over you. “Not buying it,” he smirked, smoothing stray strands of hair from your eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just,” you began, turning your head away from him. “It’s not a very attractive angle, is it?”  
“Oh boy,” Roger groaned, laughing at the same time. “You’re in for a treat when you see this ugly mug mid-shag.”  
“Yeah, but… you know.”  
“Nobody looks good when they’re going at it. But you can’t let that get in the way of allowing yourself to feel good. Have fun with it.”  
“I’m terrified you won’t want to…”  
Roger rolled over next to you and wrapped his arms around you. “Look, unless you sound like a hyena when I get you off, I’d quite like to keep you around for the foreseeable.”  
“I promise I don’t.”  
“As for me, on the other hand, you’re well within your rights to…” Roger trailed off, making a slicing motion with his finger against his neck.  
It seized a soft chuckle from you. Then the sight of the tent in Roger’s underwear caught your eye. “I should probably take care of that for you, shouldn’t I?” you asked, darting your eyes between Roger’s baby blues and his cock.  
He was swift to stop you. “No, no, no. This is all about you. I just want you to enjoy this.”  
“Okay,” you said in a wavering voice.  
Roger nodded, tugging his lip between his teeth. Then his expression darkened, flashing you a look laced with lust. He drifted lower, towards your neck, to lap at the tender skin behind your ear, fast rekindling the fire in your belly.  
Your need instantly turned uncontrollable.  
Your fingers tangled through Roger’s mane, trying to find some amount of leverage to roll your hips into his body above you. Growing desperate, your legs snaked around his middle, binding him to you in an effort for him to stay put. To make him finally give in and take you. Just like you wanted. “Please,” you begged against Roger’s mouth as feverish, urgent kisses rained down on your lips. “Please, can you…” You trailed off, feeling your cheeks burn at the prospect of asking the million-dollar question. The feeling of stupidity at your reluctance to do just that replaced the shame you felt. Roger wanted this to be about you; about what made you feel good. How was he supposed to know if you didn’t ask? Your mind mulled it over, while your body relished Roger’s kisses. If your mouth could just verbalise it. “Roger?”  
Roger was somewhere between your neck and your breasts; as soon as he heard that, his head shot up. “Yes, darling?”  
“I really want you to ffff…”  
He shimmed up so that his face was mere inches from your own. “Sound it out,” he encouraged, a smirk plastered over his face.  
“I want you to…”  
“To…” he repeated.  
“Fuck me!” you blurted, exploding into a bout of giggles. “Please fuck me.”  
Roger, too, had succumbed to the humour of the situation, burying his head against your neck. His laughter rumbled through you as his body jerked, trying to cope with the excitement.  
“Will you?” you wheezed.  
“Oh, alright then!” He sank back on to his knees, delivering a swat to your thighs. “Gotta spread these a bit more for me,” he continued, pulling them apart. “That’s it.” He casually drew his thumb up and down your slit, lingering on your clit long enough to pull an enthusiastic mewl from you. He looked up at you again, focusing on every little detail of your expression as he teased you. It was cruel of him to keep you waiting. He knew that. But he adored how desperate you were getting. A far cry from how nervous you were just half an hour ago. “And you’re absolutely sure this is what you want?”  
“Just do it! Stop teasing,” you squeaked, angling your hips.  
“Alright! Alright! Bloody hell, you’re getting demanding,” he said with a wink. But you didn’t have to tell him twice. Slipping his underwear down his thighs, he gave you that first glimpse of his thick, throbbing cock; his free hand pumped around it allowing you time to admire the sheer amount of girth that was about to fill you. To mentally prepare yourself. “Like what you see?”  
“Are you sure it’s going to fit?” you gawked with wide eyes.  
Roger continued thumbing away at your clit with his other hand. “You’re lovely and wet for me. I can be nice and gentle to start off with - I promise.”  
“Okay.”  
Roger’s eyes were loaded with concern, watching your face for any trace of discomfort. The tip of his cock slipped through your folds, up and down, with ease. Every swipe made your breathing labour under the anticipation until finally, he paused right where you wanted him. Everything seemed to stand still for just a moment. “Ready?” he asked, taking one of your hands in his and giving it a squeeze.  
“Nice and slowly.”  
“I’ve got you,” he reassured.  
Initially, your body wanted to resist. Everything tightened up, but Roger was with you every step of the way, coaxing you to feel comfortable with kind words in his soft voice. It took a few tries, but gradually, you accepted him, growing delirious at the sensation. The way you seemed to relax to accommodate him, but also how he stretched you and made you feel so ridiculously full far beyond what you thought possible. He hadn’t even kicked into motion, but the pleasure was so divine it made you convulse beneath him.  
“Feel good?” he mumbled, draping himself over you to kiss your nose.  
“Yeah,” you sighed.  
“Okay, darling, I’m gonna start… just tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop.”  
“Promise.”  
Roger stayed nose-to-nose with you while his hips shifted against yours.   
Another sear of pleasure shot through your body, feeling Roger come unstuck from you; empty for a split second. And then he began a slow, painstaking rhythm. Smoothly rolling his hips, his cock brushed that sweet spot inside of you, forcing your arms around his body and a gasp against his neck. Roger’s“You feel so amazing.”  
“You like that, darling?” Roger asked, his tone becoming ragged.  
“Yes.”  
“Fuck, your cunt’s so tight,” he keened. “How about I give you a proper fucking?”  
The change in Roger’s level of patience made you twitch around him, but intrigue got the better of you. “Yes, please,” you nodded.  
He didn’t miss a beat, getting back on to his knees again and gripping your hips tightly. He set about a rhythm that made your head spin and your entire body shudder. He looked like he was on the brink of coming; head back, uttering growls and curses and your name through gritted teeth while he mercilessly fucked you.  
You needed to catch up.  
Reaching down between your legs, your fingers instinctively found their way to your clit to rub crude frantic circles around it. Anything to get yourself off. A race against how long your own body would allow Roger to hold out for as he rutted into you like a feral animal. The sounds that came out of him - those hushed hisses as he neared the edge - were what did it for you, making you shake and milk his cock for everything it could give you, while you just tried to keep quiet by biting into the pillow beside you.  
Roger collapsed over you when his movements stilled. His breath fell on your chest in jagged wisps as he fought off stars in his vision. And all you could do was look up at the ceiling, harbouring a swell of elation in your gut at what had just happened. Not only had you lost your virginity to Roger, but he gave you a glimpse of a side to him you never realised existed. You smiled to yourself, allowing your eyes to close. Your body felt utterly spent.  
“Darling?” Roger whispered, moving to your side to take you in his arms. “Everything okay?”  
You nodded, moving into him - allowing him to kiss your hair.  
“Hope that wasn’t too ugly for you.”  
“Are you kidding me,” you began, turning to face him. “You were perfect.”  
“As were you, darling,” Roger chuckled. “The most exquisite creature I’ve ever seen, in fact!”  
Your own laughter just highlighted the fact that the pair of you were lying in your own filth and fluids. A damp patch formed underneath you. “I think I better… clean myself up.”  
“Okay. I’ll maybe change these sheets, then.”  
The pair of you scrambled to your feet. You got on your way towards the bathroom, while Roger dug out fresh bed linen. Your legs had turned to mush with all of the excitement; but all you wanted was one moment by yourself to gather your thoughts. Why was the walk to the bathroom always so long?  
The door closed and you were alone again, staring at your reflection in the harsh incandescent light. Tousled hair, a dull sheen of sweat on your skin. And a broad smile on your face.  
You did that.


End file.
